Project Summary/Abstract The 18th International Symposium on Neural Regeneration (ISNR) is planned for January 26-30, 2020 at the Asilomar Conference Center in Pacific Grove, California. Similar symposia have been held every two years at Asilomar since 1985. The primary purpose of this meeting is to present cutting-edge research in the general field of neural regeneration, especially in areas where notable recent progress has been made. A secondary purpose is to foster an atmosphere that is both stimulating and conducive to a free interchange of ideas among all conference attendees. The longer- range plan is to continue to hold these symposia on alternate years at the same site, and to vary the programs of successive symposia so that broad coverage of regeneration biology is achieved. For the past 30+ years, ISNR has succeeded in meeting each of the aforementioned goals. Today, the ISNR is an established and highly anticipated meeting with high attendance by both students, internationally recognized experts in the field of neural regeneration and representatives of private foundations and federal organizations (e.g., NIH, Veterans Administration, Department of Defense, DARPA, etc.). The data and clinical approaches discussed at ISNR have direct relevance to individuals and families affected by various forms of neurological injury and disease.